


Whatever It Takes

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode eleven. Brian has to do something drastic. For people that didn't watch the show, Justin is seventeen in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

"A party?"

Deb's voice got higher every time she opened her mouth, and I was sure that before I finally got her to leave, it was going to reach an octave that only dogs could hear.

"Yes, a party." I set my bottle on the floor and stood. Deb stared up at me, her eyes wet and blazing.

"How the fuck is that going to fix anything?" she asked, her hands propped on her hips.

I put my arm around her shoulder and started moving towards the door. I was surprised when she didn't put up a fight. "I'll invite David."

Deb stopped walking and stared up at me.

"I'll go see him, and talk to him, and I'll ask him to come to the party," I explained slowly. "And then he and Mikey can kiss and make up."

Deb's face softened slightly, but the snap of her gum was still menacing and one fist was still on her hip. "You really think he's going to accept an invitation to a party that _you're_ throwing?"

I held back a sigh and grabbed the door handle to stop from pinching the bridge of my nose. "He'll be there, Deb. I'll take care of it." I shoved the door open and stepped back to let her pass. Before she was over the threshold she spun and stuck a bright red fingernail in my face.

"Don't fuck this up, Brian. If you ruin Mikey's birthday, so help me."

I dodged her finger and gave her my best sweet smile, which was difficult when I really wanted to tell her to fuck off. "Love you too, ma." 

She rolled her eyes and turned away, tightening her jacket around her before she started down the stairs. I waited until her head disappeared around the corner and then I pulled the door shut.

I leaned against it, the metal cold against my back even through two layers of shirts, and then I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache forming already and I hadn't even really started to think about what had just happened.

Fuck. 

I strode across the floor and yanked the fridge open, grabbing a beer from the top shelf and popping the top.

Deb had said that I was the one who fucked up Mikey's relationship with the doc. I hadn't ever thought of it, but now that I did, I could admit to myself that I did have a hand in it. But I had done it for Mikey. The doc wasn't right for him, I could tell. He wasn't what Mikey needed.

I slid a cigarette from the pack on the counter and searched for a lighter, finally touching the tip of the cigarette to flame and pulling in a lungful of smoke.

Deb had said that I was there for Mikey "too much" and she was right about that too. I had always been able to fall back on Mikey, and he'd always been able to fall back on me. Maybe it was time for that to change. Like I'd said to him in the steam room, we couldn't spend our whole fucking lives hanging out with each other.

So I had to do something about it. And something besides getting him and the doc back together. 

I put my beer on the counter with a loud clank and grabbed the phone. I tried to remember where I'd stuck the slip of paper with Justin's cell number on it, and then realized that I didn't need the paper, and I jabbed at the buttons on the phone with a little more force than was probably necessary.

He answered after two rings. "Brian?"

"Kids these days," I said, leaning back against the counter. "No fucking manners. You're supposed to answer the phone with a hello, Sunshine."

"Hello," he replied snottily. "What's up?"

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Brian, it's a school night."

I winced. "Christ."

"Well, you're the one that thought me living here was such a great idea."

I reached for my beer again. "Deb just left my place, I'll beat her there."

Justin hesitated on the other end and I heaved a sigh. "All right," he said quickly. "I'll be waiting on the porch."

I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the counter.

*****

I paced the floor and dictated to Justin, who, like the good student he was, was taking extensive notes on a pad of paper.

"Balloons, we're going to need balloons." I heard the scratch of pen on paper and continued. "And a shit-ton of liquor." I ticked things off on my fingers as I said them. "A caterer, tables for the food and the presents, shit - a cake, too." I rubbed my temples. I would probably need massive amounts of drugs as well, just to survive it. I'd have to get a hold of some the next night at Babylon.

I needed guests, too. I circled my desk and pulled out the drawer. My address book was on top of a pile of paper clips and rubber bands, and I lifted it out, coming back around the desk to drop the book in Justin's lap. "We're going to need to call all of the T's."

"The T's?" He stopped his note-taking momentarily to flip through the book. 

"T is for tricks," I said, sneering.

"Okay, how exactly was I supposed to know that?" He didn't look up, he just stared at the columns of numbers. "Jesus, Brian, there are thousands of these." He looked up at me and I just shook my head.

"And?"

He snorted through his nose and went back to reading through my book. "You don't really expect me to call your old tricks."

"Yes, I do. I can't make all those calls myself, not in one day." I dropped onto the couch next to him and pressed my fingertips against my eyes.

He sighed and I heard the thud as my book dropped to the floor. "Okay, what else?"

"I need to call Tracy."

"Tracy?"

"Yeah." I had filled him in on the conversation between Deb and I in the car on the way home, but I hadn't told him my plan for the party. "Mikey works with her." I left it at that. I didn't want a lecture about being a heartless shit. 

I didn't need to feel any worse than I already did.

I decided then that the planning session was over for the night and I reached over and nudged the pad of paper off Justin's lap.

"Brian?"

I moved closer until our thighs were touching, and I ran my palm up the back of his neck.

"So we're done planning then?"

"For now," I whispered against his neck, my other hand already working at the fly of his jeans.

He didn't respond, just gasped when my fingers slid into his briefs and brushed against his already hard cock. 

I felt a sudden wave of need wash over me, need to have Justin naked and writhing under me, need to have something to take my mind off of Deb's words, off of Mikey, off of the things that I was planning on doing. Something easy and mindless.

Like letting Justin push the sleeves of my shirt off of my shoulders and pull my undershirt up over my head. Like watching as his fingers yanked at the button-fly of my jeans and tugged them down and off. 

Justin's mouth on my dick erased all thought from my head, and I relaxed against the couch cushions, focusing on the feel of Justin's fingers gripping my thigh and Justin's tongue circling the head of my cock. 

He sucked me slow and long, taking breaks to make a wet path from the base of my dick to the sensitive spot behind my balls and back again, or to suck gently on the insides of my thighs, and he didn't speed up his pace until I was so close I had to come _now_ and I grabbed the back of his head and fucked his mouth until my orgasm slammed into me, my hips bucking up off the couch and my eyes squeezed shut.

He climbed up my body to press a wet kiss to my mouth and I groaned my approval against his lips.

He pulled back and I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me.

"Did that help?"

I had to get my brain back up to speed before I really got what he was asking. Little shit. He thought he knew so much.

"Help what?" I lifted an eyebrow and smirked, feeling for his hand. "This?" I placed his palm over my dick, which was already getting hard again. He rolled his eyes but laughed and stood up, pulling my to my feet.

"You're such an ass," he said, turning away. 

My eyes followed him up the steps into my bedroom, but in my mind I was going back over my plan for the party. The kid was right, I was an ass. But sometimes I had to be.


End file.
